Dragon Ball - An empty world
by Umbra Gami
Summary: AU. Kakarot's attack pod lands in its intended location and Kakarot never bumps his head. As per his instruction the son of Bardock destroys all lifeforms on Earth. Twenty years later Raditz comes for him only to find a very different brother. How will years alone affect the Saiyan's mind? What will this change? Find out on the next DBAEW. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.
1. Prologue - Warrior race

**This story involves a large amount of blood and violence as well as the Reoccurring theme of Cannibalism and sentient creatures being eaten. The story may later also include themes of implied rape as well.  
If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this story.**

**All others, please enjoy.**

**Prologue – Warrior race**

There exists, in this universe a race of barbaric warriors, known to everyone as the Saiyan race. This human like race possesses unnatural strength in combat and they are literally born and bred to fight, possessing the ability to get much stronger every time they are brought to near death in combat. Alongside this, they also have the ability to transform into colossal apes giving them tenfold their original power. These tailed barbarians wiped out all sentient life on any planet they were on but fortunately for the universe no Saiyan grew intelligent enough to create a means of transport through space. This however would not always remain true. Mere years after the strongest of the Saiyans conquered over the other sentient denizens of their planet and crowned himself king of the Saiyans, a stronger force appeared. The planet trade organisation. Headed by the self titled 'Strongest being in the universe' Lord Frieza, the PTO recognized the potential that the Saiyans had and soon, the most fearsome alliance was forged between the two. The PTO supplied the Saiyans with the technology that allowed them to conquer planets, in return, the Saiyans devastated planets, emptying them for sale to high bidders. The adults would go on high priority and dangerous missions while the children, as means of testing them and preparing them for a life of murder would be sent to weak planets away from the Saiyans' many enemies. However Lord Frieza was afraid that with their combined might, the Saiyans may actually be able to overthrow him. So began the plan to eradicate all Saiyans.

Frieza, ever thoughtful sent the prince of the Saiyans and two others, all male away on a mission. The Saiyans had proven themselves to be efficient if nothing else so it wouldn't kill to keep a couple around, right? With them out of the way, the Arcosian lord put his plan into the final phase. The Saiyans never saw it coming. All but one. Bardock, one of the strongest Saiyans had a premonition that the reptile like lord whom they worked under would attempt, no succeed in destroying them. Knowing that he had to do everything to make sure his race survived, he put his son into an attack pod and sent him to a low level planet named Earth. Then, while his superiors were not looking, he chose a random female child and sent her to another low level planet. If all went to hell then at least the Saiyans would be able to repopulate. His other son was one of the men on the prince's team and Bardock had made sure to inform the boy about his brother's whereabouts, telling the boy to pick him up after a year or two. With one final look at his youngest son's pod, Bardock marched off, to fight Frieza and die alone.

* * *

The youngest son of Bardock sat asleep in his pod, sucking his thumb, a miniature version of the Saiyan battle armour keeping him protected. The pod itself flew at a speed immeasurable towards a little blue and green planet called Earth.

Finally, after many weeks the pod reached its destination.

In another time and place, the pod landed in a mountainous regain causing many things to turn out much different. However this time, it landed on target, in a forest away from the most powerful beings on earth.

A mechanical voice sounded out into the night.

"_Wake up Kakarot. Destroy __**all **__lifeforms._"

A pair of onyx eyes opened I the darkness, as well as curious, hungry smile. Destroy? No, he was too hungry for that.  
He would feast.

* * *

**Evil Kakarot is evil, dead Saiyans are dead and happy Frieza is happy. Not everyone can have a good day, especially not the people of Earth. We'll pick up twenty years later to see how everyone is doing. Spoiler warning, they aren't doing good.  
~Hadessonjames**


	2. Chapter One - Brother of mine

Chapter One – Brother of mine

Yamcha was running. Running for his life. He'd been running ever since the day he'd met the boy with a tail. It had turned you not to be a helpless boy but a powerful demon that used the guise and words of a man, like a wolf in lamb's clothing, the boy had descended on the world and decimate the population of earth. His power grew ever single day, the more they hurt him, the more his power grew. Every time they thought they had finally killed he monster, he came back three times as strong and wiped them out. If that weren't bad enough, the monster ate every one of his victims in front of the survivors. That smile… The smile that haunted his nightmares, the smile of a beast that knew its next meal lay before it.  
The beast had devoured the entire human race, even those among them that were said to be the strongest. He had watched them all die, Krillen, Tien, Chiaotzu, 'Grandpa' Gohan, Master Roshi, Kami, the pilaf gang and even his lover, the young genius Bulma Briefs had been destroyed by the beast. Of course, with Kami gone, the Dragon Balls were gone too so there was no way of ever bringing the lost ones back.  
Now he was the only human left alive, more through pure luck, rather than skill and he was running for his life. So much training, so much effort, it would all be for nought. Why was he even running anymore? He should give up now and... No, he wouldn't be eaten. It was the worst way to die, ever, at least in his mind. His senses kicked in and he felt it, the monstrous Ki of humanity's destroyer closing in on him. A tear ran down his eye as he took to the air, using his Ki to fly. Where had he to go? Why was he running?  
"Not like this... Not like this!" He sobbed as the horrible feeling got closer. He pushed himself faster, harder, if there was a good point to all of this, it was that he now had stamina to rival the Gods' so even if he couldn't go that fast, he could go for hours without being tired.  
But today, that would not be enough. He was going to die.

Kakarot watched the last human flying. He always loved the hunt; it made the resulting feast so much nicer. He licked his lips and flew towards the last Human, his tail wagging with anticipation. The man in an orange Gi turned to face his death, that strange water running down his face like the others.  
"Alright, you bastard! I'm here!" The meal screamed. Kakarot smiled, it was fun when they ran but it got boring after a while, he'd just been on the tipping point and was glad that he didn't have to push himself to get this meal.

Yamcha took his stand, preparing one final Ki blast to piss off the Saiyan. Fate didn't even give him that much. The last thing he heard was the hideously child-like voice of the beast.

"I hope you taste really good, I wait long time to get you." Kakarot smiled voraciously, descending on humanity's last soul.

Several hours later, Kakarot sat beside a roaring fire licking blood from his fingers. The beast like warrior wore clothes akin to those of a caveman, his features being youthful. He would have looked handsome but for the insane look of malice and hunger that he constantly wore.  
The man named Kakarot had been incredibly lucky in the things that he had learned. Though he had no formal training, he could control his Ki and sense powers out which was how he'd wiped every last soul off of the face of the Earth, even if it had taken him twenty years to do so. That painful feeling in his chest again. He felt an emotion that was lost to him but felt bad nonetheless. This pain was overridden by the hunger. He was always hungry, so Goddamned hungry that it made him angry. He'd wiped the face of this world clean just to satiate himself and now they were gone and he had nothing left to feed himself with. He was about to explode with pure unadulterated rage when he felt a large power drawing close. He laughed with joy that he would get to feast again.  
"Food, more food come to play." He giggled joyously as he followed the power that he felt.

* * *

A small metal pod fell out of the sky, a trail of light following it as it flew. There was a bang that shook the Earth. It sat in silence for all of a second before the door flung itself open and a long haired, human like man walked out, looking around.

"My scouter readings _were_ correct, everything on this rock is dead. Maybe even Kakarot himself. That could be a problem, getting Vegeta's brother to come with us will be all but impossible..." Suddenly his scouter beeped to life, a number rising exponentially on the lens. Raditz' eyes widened as he read the number.  
"That has to be Kakarot, it must be." He smiled as the power came ever closer. He watched as his brother approached. He didn't like the look in his eyes. He had been willing to bet that Kakarot would be a little out of it because of all of the time alone but the young Saiyan seemed to have totally lost it. He heard it in his brother's laugh and he didn't like it. Kakarot landed in front of him, a curious, hungry smile lining his face.  
"You don't run, you don't hurt, why? I eat you like the others. Let me hunt you." He said, smiling wider. Raditz looked up and smiled wider.

"Just try eating me, little brother, I promise you will have a much harder time than you had with the people here." He said, staring down his brother. Kakarot's smile slowly disappeared from his face and he let out a growl.

"I will eat." He said, his eyes narrowing. With a mighty swing, he threw a punch at his brother. Raditz analysed him every step of the way. His style was sloppy, like a wild animal. He blocked every single blow with ease but felt massive power behind them. His base power level must have been incredible so he decided to check it as they fought. It was a testimony to how sloppy Kakarot was that Raditz could multitask while battling him. He frowned at the large number of '1,200' perfectly matching his own. Wait, was it... Rising? 1,300, 1,400, the number eventually tapered out around the 1,500 mark.  
"Let me feast!" The Earth-born Saiyan cried out as he threw yet another sloppy blow. Raditz decided enough was enough, with a single motion, the elder Saiyan grabbed the younger's tail. The younger flinched for the merest millisecond but then roared with laughter. He pulled away and punched the long haired Saiyan in the chest.  
"Heh, you think tail is my weak part. I make you wrong." He laughed hard. Safe to say, Raditz was pissed. He hated being wrong, he hated being weak.  
"That's enough Kakarot." He scowled viciously at his younger brother. This time, the insane warrior's smile disappeared a lot quicker.  
"You know Kakarot's name. How do you know?" He said, referring to himself.  
"Simple. I am your brother. We are Saiyan warriors, the last of our kind. We need you Kakarot, we need your power. Come with us, help the last of your race, it is the best for you." He said to his younger brother. The madman smiled again.

"I have better idea, I hungry and you are here. I eat, then hungry stop." He laughed clapping his hands together like a child or a monkey. Oh if only Frieza could see this. Raditz contemplated his options and few of them were pretty. Best to try the prettier ones first then resort to the messier ones if needs be.  
"What if I told you that where we are going, you will be given more food than you could imagine?" Raditz said, looking his brother in the eye. It wasn't exactly true but since this man seemed to have no qualms eating sentient creatures, it wasn't exactly wrong either.  
"You... You don't lie? I don't have to hungry any more?" The insane warrior's eyes lit up and Raditz was momentarily in shock that this plan may actually work.  
"Just fight with us. Our job involves a lot of hunting too, you'll love it brother." He said holding his hand out. Kakarot smiled as if he'd won all of his dreams. He grabbed Raditz' hand and followed him to the pod. Quickly, using a device similar to the Dino-caps made by the former Capsule Corporation he brought out another attack pod and let the younger Saiyan crawl inside. The pod was programmed to literally tail his own, no matter what. Once inside the pod with the door closed, a large amount of sleeping gas was applied to send the Saiyan to sleep.  
"Loneliness has hurt you so, little brother. Hopefully I did not come too late." He said, feeling sorry for his Saiyan brethren. With a last little look at the planet that had driven his brother to madness he climbed into the pod and programmed the co-ordinates that would take him to his rendezvous point with Vegeta and Nappa.

The sleeping gas sprayed onto his face, plunging him into the dark world of dreams as the two pods sped off into space.

* * *

**Just how badly screwed is Kakarot's mind? How will Vegeta react upon meeting him? How will Frieza treat the new addition to the Saiyan group? Find out next time on Dragon Ball; An empty world.**

**Now, Kakarot's power. I feel this number suits him very much. His Saiyan blood flows a lot stronger and he has a powerful desire to become more powerful so that he may rid himself of the constant hunger that ails him. However, since he has no formal training, most of that power goes to waste since he fights like an animal rather than a warrior.  
**

**Now, useless power levels time!**

Yamcha - 459

Kakarot (base) – 900  
Kakarot (Fully enraged) – 1,500  
Kakarot (Oozaru (yet unseen)) – 9,000 to 15,000

Raditz – 1,200  
Raditz (Oozaru (yet unseen)) – 12,000

**Until next time, awesome people.**


	3. Chapter Two - Just four

Chapter Two – Just four

Kakarot had spent many years on Earth and had believed that he had destroyed every living being upon it. Indeed, every single Ki signature had been destroyed and the Earth was lifeless in that sense however, under a certain mountain range in the north, there was room built, designed that any signs of life, inclusive of Ki would not detected from the outside.  
Inside a singular man had survived Kakarot's hunger. The insane Doctor Gero of the Red Ribbon army.  
The man shared the dark ambition of the army to rule the entire Earth but when Kakarot had come along, not one of the army members had stood a chance. Only Gero had survived, watching from his lab as all of the soldiers, commanders, generals and leaders had been murdered and feasted on by that child-like beast. No one had stood in his way, not even with the beautiful machines that he had created for them. He swore he would kill that beast, even if it took him a hundred years or a thousand years. That boy would die by the hands of the Red Ribbon army.  
Gero had designed about six androids that would be given the sole purpose of seeking down the monster and wiping him out, though he had further, grander plans for them. Two would be purely mechanical; One made to keep the cyborgs in line and one to aid in the medical field, while three others would technically be cyborgs; Humans with mechanical enhancements. A lot of mechanical enhancements. The first two cyborgs would be made using the unconscious bodies of his teenage niece and nephew. They would thank him for their new power.  
The other cyborg would be made using his own body so that he might join in the beautiful slaughter.

The final android would be an android in the purest sense of the term; a robot created using not cogs and gears but flesh and blood and cells. Yes, that would be its name, the name of the perfect warrior who would allow him to rule over all and everything.  
Cell.

* * *

_Planet Tersurus_

Prince Vegeta was bored and angry. They had specified an exact time to meet up and Raditz had once again fallen short. Why did that lower class warrior have to be so weak? Sure he was a low class warrior but he was a Saiyan Warrior for crying out loud. He should at least be half as strong as Nappa.

The laws of the universe work in very strange ways and one such law specifies that if you think about a certain person then they will most certainly appear.

The last Saiyan elite, the young prince's bodyguard and mentor, Nappa looked up. Any exclamation along the lines of 'they're here' was rendered useless by the sound of two attack balls burying themselves into the rocky crust of the planet. Vegeta opened his eyes, scowling with every muscle in his face as the miserable low life weakling stepped out of his pod with the gall to have a cocky smirk on his face, as if he'd actually achieved something.  
There had to be many renegade Saiyans out there left to rot by Frieza or his own father. Kakarot was just the first one whom had come to mind. Besides Tarble and Turles, but Tarble was weak in body and spirit and no Saiyan who liked living trusted the weasel that was Turles.

While he cast his mind over this, his new pawn stepped out onto the playing field.

So this was Kakarot. He looked just like that bastard Bardock, except without the scar and a look on his face that sent a slight chill down Vegeta's spine. He'd seen it before, the eyes of a true murderer.

He himself had killed many, out of necessity or even sometimes for leisure, but he took very little pleasure from it, just from the spoils and the glory.

Kakarot looked at his brother, then the bald hulking form of Nappa, and then Vegeta. Two powerful feelings clashed inside him. The first was the need to cut loose, to murder, to feast upon these men.

The other was the feeling of sheer, unadulterated power washing over him from the short one with flame shaped hair. For the first time in his life, Kakarot felt fear.

It made him smile.

Standing up straight, the insane Saiyan grinned and walked towards his prince.

"You, you are strong. Stronger than brother man. Stronger than anyone. What do I call you?" Kakarot asked, the wide, insane grin staying on his face. Vegeta let a wide smile appear on his face. This new warrior had paid him quite the compliment and obviously knew how to make a man feel good about himself. Or not, who cared to be honest.

Vegeta stood, floating his Ki to look taller and therefore more important than his bald subordinate.  
"I am Prince Vegeta, you are to refer to me as 'My Prince' or 'Prince Vegeta.' You are to follow my every command, do everything that I ask of you. Do you understand?" The prince said, looking at the younger Saiyan without emotion.

"My Prince, I will do just that, as long as you can feed me." Kakarot said with a smile that was bordering on a snarl. The look on the warrior's face intrigued Vegeta quite a bit.

"What do you eat?" Vegeta asked simply, pressing a button on his scouter to measure the man's power level.

"Anything. Anyone." Kakarot whispered, leaning closer, his grin somehow growing even wider.

Vegeta actually flinched at this. He had, once or twice, taken part in the Saiyan ritual of eating one's fallen enemies, but to actually use sentient beings as a source of sustenance was universally dictated as being a disgusting and very few did it.

Then the number popped up on his scouter. Right now Kakarot's power level was in the high hundreds, then it hit him, how had Kakarot known that he, Vegeta was the strongest man in the group?

"Kakarot, tell me this, how is it that you knew my strength straight away?" Vegeta asked sharply.

"Back on Earth place, they could always sense where I was, so I learned to do it too so I could follow them." He said with a grin that made one shiver slightly. Nappa, the prince's bald, hulking bodyguard intervened now.

"Teach us how, Kakarot, now." The bald brute said, snarling at the younger Saiyan.

Kakarot just burst out in laughter.  
"Teach sense to you? It would be like teaching a blind man to see. You focus, you find a way to do it quickly if you want to." Kakarot said, baring his sharpened teeth.

"Why you little shi-" Nappa growled

"That's enough Nappa. Kakarot, I want you to prove yourself. On this planet there used to be a race of people, now there's just a settlement left. I want you to get rid of them. Do it any way you want, slice them, eat them, just make sure every single one of them dies." Vegeta said cruelly.  
Kakarot turned his head as if looking for something, then smiled as if he'd found a trove of beautiful treasure. With a cruel laugh, the Saiyan's darkened aura exploded to life around him and he flew off at breakneck speed.

And then there was silence.  
Vegeta had originally planned to kill Raditz when he had brought back his brother but he was pleased with the job that had been done. Perhaps the worthless lower class warrior would amount to something after all.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him go off like that?" Nappa said with a frown sitting down once more. Raditz had seated himself opposite them, not too close but not too far either. He had long been taught to steer clear of the two higher class warriors at times like these.

"Raditz... Good job." Vegeta said, almost silently, closely watching the small numbers of the power levels of the settlement.

Raditz almost died of a heart attack. Vegeta had never congratulated him, not even once. It felt... it felt amazing, even if it were just for a second. Now more than ever, the low class warrior knew he had to become stronger. So strong that even Frieza would notice him. No longer would he be a disgrace to his father and his ancestors.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Kakarot landed. There it was, the last settlement of the Tersurian people. Kakarot licked his lips and smiled. Using Ki to power himself, he literally jumped over the gates and descended on the people.

They never knew what truly hit them. All they saw was the glint of the purest black eyes, the feeling of teeth against their neck and then death. Screaming filled the air as Kakarot decimated them. He looked like a demon, covered in alien blood, laughing as his hand ripped through the chest of a female alien with purple skin and a pig's face.

Soon, the streets were a river of blood, every man, woman, child and non gender specific organism had either been eaten or mauled so badly that they were no longer distinguishable.

Everything was dead, and Kakarot loved it.

* * *

Vegeta's scouter gave off a series of noises as Kakarot returned, covered in blood. Vegeta assessed him with a scowl.  
Just how big a mess had the Saiyan made down there? Well, it didn't matter, this planet was ready for sale now.

"Okay, listen well Kakarot, this is our job done here. We are now going to return to the station." He said turning around, pulling the scouter from his face. Nappa and Raditz did the same and the three Saiyans put the scouters in one of the attack pods and shut it.

"You can never know who's listening in." Vegeta said sharply.

"Why would that happen?" Kakarot asked.

"What I'm going to talk to you about now is something only us four should hear." Vegeta said, scowling heavily at the other three Saiyans.  
Nappa nodded to his superior.  
Raditz turned and looked at the man with all serious.  
Kakarot simply grinned wider.  
"Kakarot, as I said before, you will listen to everything I say, is this acceptable?" Vegeta asked. This was not a question but an order and the other two Saiyans knew exactly what would happened if Kakarot gave the wrong answer.  
"I accept, as long as I may feast." Kakarot said as a single bead of blood dropping from the matted mess that was now his hair.  
Vegeta watched for a few moments before smirking slightly.  
He then began the long and winding tale of their common overlord and enemy.  
Lord Frieza.  
Of the tyranny, the treachery and the ever growing hatred that the Saiyan race had for him.  
Kakarot listened along, his insane smirk turning into a violent beast like snarl.

"This Frieza... I shall... He will taste good." Kakarot spoke, shaking slightly.  
"KAKAROT! Did you not listen to me? If you attack him now, he will destroy you without thought. He is monstrously powerful." Vegeta said, growling at the younger Saiyan.  
Raditz looked at his brother and unleashed some of his Ki to try and calm his brother.  
"Learn your place Kakarot, you are the weakest of us all." Raditz spoke.  
"Kekekekekeke... Brother you... You are wrong... I have... I have more power than you." Kakarot said, grinning widely.  
"Grrrr you want a re-match then, brother? I will show you who is the stronger of us." Raditz growled, standing up.  
"Raditz! Cease this foolish-" Nappa began.  
"No. I want to see Kakarot's power for myself. All of it. Show me Kakarot. Show me what you can truly do." Vegeta said, sitting down on a boulder next to Nappa.  
Raditz growled and faced his brother, falling into his personal fighting stance.

Kakarot gave an insane grin and slowly allowed his demonic aura to burn to life around him. Tainted by his nightmarish soul, the aura that once had burned pure white was now all but black with the occasional red spark that flew through it.  
Raditz allowed his own aura to burn to life, though he had murdered many, he was not as thoroughly tainted and his aura was only blue.  
Raditz downright refused to lose in front of his superiors. He'd been commended in the first time ever and he now had a chance to prove that he wasn't the useless tag along that the superiors believed him to be.  
Kakarot came at him, flailing like an animal. The blows, while uncoordinated, were nonetheless effective and caused him great pain.

He moved from side to side, blocking, catching and dodging everything that was thrown at him. Kakarot grinned widely and head butted him, making the elder of the two real back in pain.  
While Raditz was distracted, Kakarot closed the distance and landed a blow to the long haired Saiyan's chest.  
Raditz doubled over and his face was brought into an intimate relationship with his brother's knee, the latter being so passionate that it broke Raditz's nose.  
Raditz let out a primal scream, his aura bursting out. He rushed forward and attempted to return the favour, landing a powerful blow onto his brother's forehead.  
From this point on it was a super powered version of a pub brawl, each trying to find a simple way of getting one over the other.  
And then Kakarot bit Raditz's tail and everything stopped.

Well, to be precise, all of Raditz's motor functions did anyway.  
The long haired Saiyan fell face first onto the ground, all control of his muscles taken away before he even had time to scream.

Yet scream he did, and a horrible one at that.  
Nappa physically flinched, feeling his comrade's pain slightly. He had long trained his tail so that he felt no pain there however he still had vivid memories of the pain caused by anyone grabbing the appendage.

Kakarot's smirk faded as Raditz lifted himself off of the ground shakily.

With anger burning his features he turned and blasted Kakarot with a fearsome Ki wave.

The energy might have overtaken him had Vegeta not intervened.

"I've seen enough." He spoke, batting the attack away as if it were a ball.

"It is time for us to leave. Raditz… Do you still have the co-ordinates of Kakarot's planet?" Vegeta spoke commandingly.

"I do, my Prince." Raditz spoke obediently.  
"Perfect. Now we have two planets to offer to him. I doubt he will complain. Let's go." Vegeta spoke, a strange light dancing in his eyes.

Like the faithful subordinates they were whilst Kakarot followed behind with only one thing on his mind.

"I'm still hungry…"

* * *

**Author's notes;**

**Here begin the tales of the Saiyan Kakarot. Under the dutiful eye of Vegeta and the Planet Trade Organisation, his hunger will be turned upon the myriad worlds beyond.**

**Is there light at the end of the tunnel or will darkness consume all?**

**Read on to find out.**


End file.
